The PROPHECY of THREE (Greek Mythology Fiction)
by TheFallOutAngel
Summary: Ryder, Daphney and Jade were the ultimate children of the gods, but now that everything is falling apart they will be their greatest aid among all odds. They have to forget their own struggles for the mean time and work with one another, they can't do anything but to endure all the emotions they are hiding; or else they could all mess up THE PROPHECY OF THREE.
1. Author's Note

Hi there :)

Thanks for choosing this story to read, just read this note for a while before going to the story.

Technically speaking, THIS IS NOT A TOTAL FANFICTION of PercyJackson&amp;theOlympians or the HeroesOfOlympus Series (we may have used the CampHalfBlood and CampJupiter thing, we may have mentioned the characters from those series but this story centers on new characters made by the authors)

SKY's THE LIMIT. This story have many things going around in it (Greek mythology is only the CORE 'fiction' side of this story, there are others like dragons and fictitious creatures originally made by the authors)

I am not taking full credit of this story because I and my best friend have written this quite a while ago. Actually he did a lot of writing but the whole concept was ours alone. I just volunteered to post it here to share it with you guys. :)

Yeah, that's just it. Enjoy the story demigods! ;)

All Rights Reserved 2015

No animals or humans were hurt in the making of this book

(Only in Imagination)

Any part of this book cannot be duplicated in any means without permission from the authors.

Humans, events, and any other matter related to this are fictitious. Any resemblance, living or dead, must be coincidental. Sorry for that.


	2. I: Ryder

**{A/N: This story will be written in third person view of the three main characters. (3 chapters for Ryder, 2 for Daphney and 3 for Jade). The story will go on like that. Enjoy! :)}**

A bright Monday morning kept Ryder from waking up early in the morning. His whole body was not yet adopted from what happened last night. He was busy fighting off two giants with hairy chest that started to chase him ever since his birthday last Saturday. But fortunately, he fend them off with some unusual magic and here he was, lying on his bed in his apartment in Manhattan.

As he tried to shut his eyes off, blurred images swirled inside his head. Glimpse of the memories from his childhood. A man wearing a tiki polo shirt and Bermuda short looking like he is on a vacation in Hawaii. Then another man came into view, in front of Hawaiian tourist man. He looks very serious and wears a long blue green cloak with a trident symbol on its breast pocket imbued with a capital N. They seem to discuss a very important issue. An issue that bugs Ryder's mind every time. Then it shifted this time it turned to his mother's image: Lyndsay Hopkins. Her wavy silver blond hair was swaying as she works inside on some sort of camp that Ryder had trouble remembering where it was.

_Camp_, the last word his mother said before she died in a freak car accident. The dream can't control him anymore. Ryder woke up. Sweat washing him from all over his body. He swear to himself that he will never had those dreams again for the nth time. Aside from the dream he had, the other cause of his morning rush was the huge knocking on the apartment door.

"Ryder!" some hollow voice called from the outside. "Hey man, you need to pay your rent! Ryder!"

Ryder controlled his irritation and started to get up from the bed. He put on his favourite black blazers he got as a birthday gift from someone he never met. The sender knows everything about Ryder. Every detail from his not quite muscular body size up to the present needs he had. The man outside continued to knock rapidly. Ryder rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors and the man accidentally punched Ryder in the stomach instead on the door.

Ryder clutched his stomach. "Owwww…"

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to-"the man said but Ryder waved his hand as if to say it is okay. "Look, you need to pay your rent man. You need to earn something for yourself. You need to stop depending to that person."

Ryder doesn't seem to listen to the words of the short, bulky and hairy man. Some say the man has some kind of skin disease the reason why he had those hairy parts of his body.

"Miguelito, please" Ryder said pleadingly, "Just give more time."

Miguelito gave Ryder an evil look. He turned around and pushed Ryder inside the room. Ryder fell flat on the floor as Miguelito locked the door. Ryder quickly stood up and face him.

"What's wrong man?" Ryder said, patting away the dirt from his clothes.

Miguelito put off his pants revealing a goaty feature. Ryder doesn't like the sight of it so he covered his eyes. Then Miguelito removed his extra-large sized rubber shoes revealing another alien part of his body. Since Ryder is not looking, all he heard was a series of large thump of goat hooves.

"Seriously man, what are you doing?" Ryder can't contain what Miguelito is doing anymore. "Are you nuts? That's enough, I'll call 911. You need to be checked if you have mind problem."

Ryder headed forward his bed where his cell phone lay but Miguelito thumped his way ahead of him. Miguelito drop it on the floor and started to crush it to pieces. This time, Ryder tackled him and pinned him on the floor.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Ryder shouted. "That's my phone and you crushed it to pieces with your crazy hooves!"

With the use of his hooves, Miguelito kicked Ryder away from him. Ryder lay back again on the floor, clutching his stomach again. Miguelito took every valuable thing Ryder had in his apartment including his clothes and the long baseball bat sized bag he'd got during his seventh birthday from the same unknown person and then stuffed everything inside the extra bag of Ryder. Ryder slowly stood up, still clutching his stomach.

"I know what you are now." Ryder finally said. "You're a faun."

Miguelito didn't looked at him as he continue to roam the room and took valuable stuff from Ryder and placed it on the bag. "No man, I'm a satyr. Faun is my Roman form."

Ryder is confused and he doesn't know what to do. There is a mythological creature roaming around in his apartment, taking everything he thinks important and placed it on the bag. He had nothing to do except clutch his stomach that is still aching with pain. Miguelito threw the long baseball sized bag to Ryder.

"We need to go now" Miguelito said in a serious tone. "I'm dead serious now Ryder, something worse will happen."

Miguelito passed Ryder and headed to the fire exit near the room's kitchen. He pushed up the glass window and started to go outside. Ryder was hesitant to follow. He barely knows the man except for the fact that he is the room payment collector. Miguelito gestured him forward and this time he followed because he sensed danger coming. He is near to the fire exit when the door opened revealing a hideous woman with snaky hair.

"Don't look at her in the eye" Miguelito said turning his direction away from the monster's direction.

Ryder followed Miguelito's instruction and averted his eyes away from the monster. The gorgon slithered her way towards Ryder but something caught her that made her vaporized in air quickly. All was left are one celestial bronze arrow and the twin blade of the gorgon. Ryder tried to look and he saw a tall figure of a buff man holding a bow. He has dark curly hair and a military look on his face. Miguelito tried to look also and simply clap his hands and hooves.

"That's one freak show Joemark!" Miguelito exclaimed, swinging the bag sidewards.

Joemark gave Miguelito a nod as well as to Ryder. Joemark checked the room and walked past Ryder towards Miguelito. The two had a whispered conversation and every two minutes Joemark will look at Ryder and gestured something towards the horizon. This made Ryder more nervous. Two guys, talking and he don't even know what was happening. Is the world going crazy? Finally, Joemark stood in front of him.

"Come on Ryder, we don't have much time." Joemark said. "We need to get you to camp before Stheno's sister will come and try to kill us."

Ryder simply nodded and followed Joemark and Miguelito towards the fire exit. Ryder took one last look at his room. All of the lone memories he had in here, surely he will miss this place. Now, he will go to some camp together with these two persons that "save" his life from the monster that almost killed him.

_Camp_, Ryder remembered his dream again. Is this the camp his mother said before she died? Well, the answer will finally be revealed to Ryder. He shut the window down and climbed down the fire exit stairs, towards the future that seems to deem his life away from the normal.


	3. II: Ryder

They walked towards the streets of Manhattan. Miguelito and Joemark walked infront of Ryder and whispered again to one another. Joemark's bow and quiver suddenly turned into a mailbag and for Ryder's surprise, Miguelito had turned back into human form. They're now far from the apartment. The two walked so fast that Ryder had to catch up with them. Finally, they turned left towards the entrance of a coffee shop. Ryder entered reluctantly. To his surprise, the two already sat on a VIP table that still had a RESERVED sign placed on the center of the table. Ryder moved towards the table and sat. Miguelito and Joemark started to eat some donuts and a cappuccino coffee.

"Please Ryder, eat some of food." Joemark said. "You need some energy for a long journey ahead of us."

Ryder cannot contain himself on all the questions that swirled inside his head. Everything seems so vague and troublesome because of what happened this morning. He faced two giants and battled them last night. Thinking about all of it makes him tired again. Finally, he took some donut and took a bite and sip some coffee.

"Before I come with you," Ryder finally said "I need some answers."

Miguelito put down his coffee and leaned forward. Joemark crossed his hands and looked at the two. Ryder saw the blue green eyes sparkling with delight. Ryder understands that Miguelito has all the answers.

"Have you experienced something strange by this month?" Miguelito asked.

Ryder remembered the strange chills he had at the start of the month. Then, there was a stranger that told him a poem he doesn't know.

**_Offspring of Seas, at the dawn of the last of Helios' day…_**

Ryder remembered the poem. Your true essence will be unfolded. He remembered also the monster that chased him last night and Stheno coming to his apartment this morning.

Ryder had experienced this and nodded on Miguelito's question.

"You know what that means?" Miguelito asked again this time Ryder shake his head. "Well, you are a half-blood Ryder."

"Technically Ryder," Joemark interrupted "You're not just a demigod. You are a rare demigod."

This time, Ryder was in a state of confusion. He doesn't want to know whether he will be glad that all of his conclusions had come true or anxious because as soon as he started to come to this conclusion, strange things happens to him. However, Joemark's words bugged him. He is _a rare_ demigod.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" Miguelito asked again and to his surprise Ryder nodded.

"Well, someone told me that I'm the 'offspring of the seas'" Ryder said.

Joemark and Miguelito exchanged looks. They looked at Ryder as if he is a very dangerous weapon. Ryder doesn't know what that means but there are more things Ryder wants to know other than being called the 'offspring of the seas'. Then he remembered his mother. The camp she had told before letting him out of the car.

"You said we will go to camp," Ryder said looking at Joemark, who nodded "and I remembered that my mom once worked at camp. Is this the camp?"

Miguelito nodded. "Yes, you are right Ryder. Lyndsay Hopkins, the woman with the rare power to see through the Mist."

"Mist," Ryder repeated "You mean the magic that keeps the mortals seeing the mythological stuff?"

Joemark nodded. He took one last bite from the donut and sips the last of his coffee. He leaned forward. Ryder saw that Joemark has a scar on his right cheek. He looked very intimidating but trustworthy leader of the pack.

"Ryder, you are a special demigod." Joemark said "Never in the history on our camp had found. Technically speaking, it is rare also to find a child of the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Since you said you are the 'offspring of the seas' that means Poseidon is your father.

"However, Miguelito sensed something else and we conclude that you are one of the most dangerous yet powerful demigods. You'll understand when we reached Camp Half-Blood." Joemark finished.

Ryder cannot understand what he was saying but some of the questions he'd been dying to ask had been answered. _He is a demigod_. He knows that his father is Poseidon but that information lacks something. Maybe this Camp Half-Blood will provide answers. Miguelito finished every donut in the plate, also the donut Ryder is holding from the whole conversation. Joemark took his things and stood up.

"Come on guys," Joemark said "We need to go to Camp Half-Blood. I sense danger there."


	4. III: Ryder

Joemark led the way towards the streets of Manhattan. Halfway on the streets of Manhattan, Miguelito seemed to lose all energy he got. Finally, after two hours of walking, they stop first at the nearby waiting shed. They sat for a while, breathing exhaustingly. Ryder wiped all of his sweat but Miguelito is worse than him. The satyr, in a human form, slumped himself on the bunk of the waiting shed as if trying to sleep. Joemark stood up, crossed his arms and looked at a distance.

"Why don't we take a bus or something?" Ryder finally said.

At this point, Miguelito sat bolt upright and looked at Ryder with a face of disgust. Joemark laughed and Ryder doesn't know what that meant. He concluded that Miguelito had some bad experience with land transportation, especially the bus.

"I don't like bus" Miguelito said hardly. "Bus is nasty for me."

Ryder raised an eyebrow.

"I once pooped on the bus" Miguelito murmured and looked at the ground.

"You pooped?" Ryder repeated and gave a low laugh.

This time, Miguelito tackled Ryder on the ground, punching him in every part that is exposed. Joemark laughed hysterically. Some mortals looked at their direction.

"I'm full that day, okay!" Miguelito repeatedly said as he punched Ryder.

Joemark finally broke the punching scenario and helped Ryder to stand up. Ryder patted the dirt away from his blazers. The skies started darken at the moment. Thunder and lightning rumbled and great gusts of wind started to hit the streets of Manhattan. People around them started to panic and activate their umbrellas.

"Oh no." Joemark muttered.

Ryder seemed to understand what Joemark had muttered. Danger in Camp Half-Blood is happening. Joemark looked at Miguelito. At the far corner of the streets, at the place where an appliance store is located, people swarm together in front of the window where lots of TV sets are displayed. News coverage had been rolling at the screens.

The three of them ran towards the appliance store and squeezed themselves in the front of the rolling news coverage. The scene is located at the road near Long Island, where half a dozen of police cars raced towards a group of gangsters that chases an armed and masked teenager.

"A masked teenager or teenage girl is seen running away from a group of robbers." The reporter said. "Witnesses stated that the girl was armed with N-16 rifle and was running away from these robbers because they suspected that the rifle belongs to them….."

Miguelito rummaged something from his wallet. Joemark shook his head in disbelief.

Miguelito shove a photo in Ryder's hand. The photo belongs to a girl. She is cute in a different way but as Ryder looked at the eyes, something electrifying and dangerous seemed to stir in Ryder's feelings. Joemark gestured them to move now. Ryder hurried.

"Is this the girl on the news?" Ryder asked Miguelito as they move forward quickly.

Miguelito nodded. Ryder turned the photo and saw a small handwriting on the bottom right.

_Daphney._


	5. IV: Dapney

_Running away from monsters for two days without eating and resting is really not an easy job_, Daphney thought.

Two days ago, Daphney decided to leave camp for a while because her instincts commanded her to go to Manhattan because she felt that a certain person might need her help but it seems her thinking ability had put herself into danger.

Few minutes ago, she was running from three creatures led by Euryale and some Manticores but fortunately the monsters grew tired and stopped picking on her when she reached the forest of Camp Half-Blood.

"Put yourself together Daphney! One more kilometre before you reach the entrance." she said to herself while continuously running.

Her special bow was on her hand. It was a lightning bow, a gift from her father. She had no idea what the mortals saw as she ran across the streets of Manhattan. She doesn't have much time to think for that. Her brain is shutting down from exhaustion. She wanted to collapse right there but she couldn't because if she did, she will be a yummy meal for the monsters.

Daphney's eyes begin to get blurry but she kept running fast. Her eyesight caught something few meters away. Her adrenaline rush was activated, consuming the last of her energy. Then she gets a clearer view of the six-footer Cyclops with big brown muddy club on its hand. The moment the monster saw her, it charged. Daphney positioned her bow towards the charging monster. She pulled the string and a lightning bolt arrow appeared. She released the string and the lightning bolt arrow went towards the monsters but the Cyclops was fast and countered it using its club.

"Darn it!" Daphney cursed.

The Cyclops is about ten meters away. Having no more energy, she couldn't muster another lightning from her bow. She blinked and she saw the monster is now in front of her. The Cyclops swung its club that hit her hard and she went flying. She landed on the tree next to the camp's entrance. She has no more energy to crawl.

"Lunch!" the Cyclops beamed closer to Daphney.

"H-Help!" Daphney shouted with the last inch of her energy. She was too weak now and hoping that her scream might be loud enough to attract some attention inside the camp.

The monster swung its club and looked at Daphney with a huge smile. "LUNCH!"

Daphney closed her eyes, "Dad, help me."

At that moment, she felt electrified but she is still weak. The last thing she saw before she shut her eyes was that the Cyclops began to disintegrate into dust, revealing a girl holding a sword. After that she collapsed.

Demigod dreams are really not the best dreams anyone could have. The moment Daphney collapsed, all things around her became bad to worse.

First, she had a vision of a dragon; not the usual dragon with scaly body but this dragon has three heads. Each head have a different power; fire, water, lightning. She stood in front of it together silhouettes of two other people. On her right was a familiar girl which she thought she had seen before. Then on her left was a guy she's not familiar with. There seemed to be a strong connection between the three of them but she had no idea what it is. The three headed dragon started to attack but one blink of her eyes, the scene shifted.

This time, everything seemed to be calm. All figures had vanished and Daphney is alone in her room, with a beautiful lady touching her hair.

"Your hair is dry." Daphney heard the lady said, "You should use conditioner twice a day. And it should be flower scented darling."

Daphney turned around and saw the lady. The lady is just beautiful. Her eyes continuously change colours. Her smile is mesmerizing. The lady is perfect.

"Aphrodite?" Daphney asked in awe.

"Of course I'm Aphrodite" the goddess of love said and winked. "By the way, how are you my 'refusal love' hero?"

Daphney didn't want that topic of conversation. "How did you-"

Aphrodite raised her hand to silence Daphney. "Dear, I'm the goddess of love. I KNOW EVERYTHING! Especially about your story my young hero, that is my favourite one."

"Please, I don't want to remember it. It's been a year now." Daphney protested.

The goddess touched Daphney's hair and started to play with it.

"Careful with your words dear," Aphrodite said in a serious tone "_Remember, you are cursed_."

To change the topic, Daphney remembered the dream she had earlier, the one with the three headed dragon and two unknown misty figures beside her. Aphrodite seemed to read Daphney's mind because she laughed beautifully. The goddess put down Daphney's hair, now braided perfectly.

"You are to discover that soon, daughter of Zeus" Aphrodite said. "The camp and the world needs the three of you. You three must work together or else, the whole western civilization and the world will slowly die."

Daphney had goose bumps and her mind is in a state of confusion. The whole western civilization and the world rest on her and the two persons she hasn't met yet. She needs to understand everything to answer all of the questions in her mind.

"Darling, understanding is not an easy thing to do especially when it comes to these _dreams_. Soon everything will be clear to you and your friends." Aphrodite said. "Well, I must go now. I wish you good luck on your journey."

With that, the goddess morphed into a butterfly. Daphney's eye sight began to get blurry again. The butterfly went towards to Daphney's right ear and heard a soft whisper. "Remember, **_the ultimate children of the gods will be their greatest aid among all odds_**."

Then everything went back into nothing but darkness.


	6. V: Daphney

Daphney woke up with a start. She was catching her breath like she hasn't been breathing for a minute or two. Her eye lids flung open as she discovered that she is now in the camp's infirmary. Beside her was a close friend – Amily.

"W-What happened?" Daphney asked as her head throbbed.

"Don't ask me, I didn't know what happened to you." Amily said. "There's this Hades kid who brought you here in the infirmary. She said you were attacked by a Cyclops."

Daphney was handed with a piece of ambrosia to heal her wounds and injuries. She doesn't know any Hades kid around except for the one that arrived two weeks ago.

"You mean the one who arrived here two weeks ago?" Daphney reminisced.

Daphney just returned to Camp Half-Blood a month ago after five years of living in the mortal world. Since she was seven years old, her so-called 'aunt' brought her to this camp saying that she should learn to handle herself. Daphney trained for five years and received a 'lightning bow' from her father when she was nine years old. After reaching the age of eleven and being a regular camper, she decided to live in the mortal world like a normal human being – but it was hard. Every monster easily tracks her trails, but the five year training at camp was all useful to her. She lived for years in the mortal world until an unexpected situation happened to her that made her go back to camp.

After five years of living outside camp, Daphney decided to go back for two reasons. First, she wants to forget everything that happened in the mortal world. Second, she sensed someone at camp might need her help.

"Why did you left camp without saying a word to me?" Amily asked.

"Nothing," Daphney said defensively "Instincts call."

Amily knitted her eyebrows.

"Never mind." Daphney said.

They went outside the balcony of the infirmary and sat on the bench beside the door.

Everything seems calm except for Daphney's brain. She recalls everything she saw on her dreams.

"I had another dream, a really bad dream" Daphney said. "I saw a three headed dragon and two demigods."

"You know what Daph, demigod dreams are not just dreams. It may be a premonition." Amily said. "Since you are the daughter of the king of the gods, your dreams are more accurate than to our dreams."

Daphney never cared if she is called the child of Zeus. She remembered that there was also someone in camp that was also the daughter of Zeus but this one became the leader of the Huntress of Artemis. There's this kid also from the Roman camp that she just heard a while ago that is also the child of Zeus in the Roman aspect.

"Should I tell this to Chiron?" Daphney asked Amily, who touches Daphney's braided hair.

"You better do that, but later. He is talking with that Roman dude and two other demigods." Amily said. "By the way, I like your hair."

"Yeah, Aphrodite did that" Daphney said and bidding goodbye to Amily.

.

.

Daphney went to the Big House after the heavy dinner at the dining pavilion. She doesn't want to take part in the amphitheatre activity. She had two slices of pizza and a diet soda. For her dessert, she had two scoops of bubble-gum flavoured ice cream, but all of that seemed to digest fast. Her mind is still racing from the dreams she had. The dragon, the thing about the camp and the world, and what Aphrodite had said about her love life. At that, she stopped from her tracks and shouted. She wanted to go back in time and change everything.

"I really need to forget that." She whispered to herself.

Setting aside her thoughts to that _curse_, she focused again on the thing Aphrodite had said with the two demigods. She sensed that there is another hitch in the Second Great Prophecy. The first one was fulfilled by Percy Jackson and the gang. She was at the mortal world at that time but she took part in the war, on the Olympian side, without being noticed. Maybe there is another part of the Second Great Prophecy that may not pertain to the seven demigods from two different camps. Maybe there is another hidden part of the Great Prophecy that needs to be unfolded. Maybe, just maybe there is another war brewing for her group of demigods and the seven demigods in the Great Prophecy.

The night breeze was cold and everything is now silent. Daphney is now in front of the Big House. She began to breathe deeply and knock on the door. The door opened and a tall old man appeared. The man looked normal like a mortal lifeguard, except for the fact that every part of his body had eyes – Argus, the security in Camp Half-Blood. Daphney went inside the Big House. It was cozy enough to warm her. She went to the living room. At the center table, many demigods swarm around. In the middle of the table sat Chiron, in his wheel chair form.

"Good evening Daphney," Chiron said with a smile "Have a sit."

Daphney sat on the center chair which was empty. The demigods looked at her with such admiration from the fact that she survived the mortal world alone.

"What can I do for you Daphney?" Chiron asked.

There are three other demigods at the table. One is a mortal girl the Oracle of Delphi had introduced earlier in the month. She is Katie, another Oracle of Delphi. She sat next to a buff man. He has a bow hanging on his backside. Daphney remembered who he was. Joemark, the one Chiron sent earlier to find Miguelito, her satyr friend, because the satyr had rescued another demigod. Then there was a girl in orange camp shirt, high-cut black sneaker shoes, and wearing eyeliner.

"I know who you are," Daphney said "You're the one who save me earlier."

The punk girl stood up, offering a handshake to Daphney.

"I'm Jade Collins," the girl said, still holding her hand out and smiling "daughter of Hades and yeah, I saved your life. I think we have something in common."


	7. VI: Jade

The moment they shook hands, Jade's vision began to blur. She saw glimpse of memories not hers, yet it shatters signifying that the memory is being forgotten. She saw a _heartthrob_ looking guy and Daphney. The two enjoyed their moment as the guy gave Daphney a flower but Daphney seems to be irritated by this. After a second, Jade felt like she was awaken from a deep sleep. She found herself shaking hands with Daphney a little tight.

"Are you okay?" Daphney asked curiously.

"Yeah," Jade replied nervously, "Sorry about that." Then she released her hand.

They began to sit in their seats and started the conversation. Daphney told her dream but Jade remained silent the whole time. She isn't shocked to hear the story because the two of them had the same dream. This is the reason why she is here in the Big House. But there is also one thing that bugs her mind. She can still see the past of someone if she holds their hands.

This is one of the secret 'powers' she'd got from inheriting her father's blood. No one really knows anything about that power. She is afraid that no one will ever get in touch to her if she talked about that special thing she have.

Her deep thoughts were broken by a deep voice.

"Jade," Chiron said, "are you listening?"

"Huh?" Jade said absent-mindedly.

"I said," Daphney began, "that you are one of the demigods I saw in my dream. "Aphrodite told me that we need to save camp and the world and there's this –"

"Guy." Jade said. "I know. We have the same dream, the dragon, and the three demigods fighting together except for the part with Aphrodite."

Silence around the center table. Jade is good at that – making people around her feel uncomfortable. She is different from them. And this thing is one of her special skills that she likes. Chiron adjusted himself in the wheelchair.

"Why didn't you tell that earlier?" Chiron said.

"I don't know, I've been having troubles lately." Jade replied.

Katie looked at them all, turning eyes on every demigod in the table. She smiled at them. Chiron thought that something had just stroked the second oracle they've got in camp. Rachel Dare had been on her cave, still having troubles with her oracle duties. Luckily, as she ventured outside the camp, she saw Katie and then the two of them became the Oracles of Delphi.

Katie closed her eyes. Cold winds started to swirl around the center table. Then Katie levitated. Cold wind surrounds her body. Every corner in the room is cold.

"I think there is a prophecy coming." Chiron said. "I hope this one is good."

Katie opened her eyes, revealing a strong colour of green. Her mouth began to open. She began to speak but in a different tone. As she began to hum, chills were sent to Jade and Daphney. Then the prophecy began to unfold:

**_At full moon, another aid will arrive_**

**_An altered grudge again soon be alive_**

**_The offspring of the seas shall be welcomed by all_**

**_Except from the indignation that soon will fall_**

One blink and everything returned to normal. The cold wind had subsided and Katie was back in herself again, shaking her head. Her lips are dry from exhaustion. Argus immediately delivered a glass of water for her.

"Offspring of the seas, meaning a Poseidon kid?" Daphney said.

Then fear began to swirl in Jade's heart. What is happening seems not right for her.

The prophecy seems to be talking to her. _Offspring of the seas shall be welcomed by all, _she remembered, _except from the indignation that soon will fall_.

"Chiron, this isn't right." Jade said. "I and Daphney, children of Hades and Zeus, had been here in the camp. The two of us are dangerous enough then there's this Poseidon kid that will come. This is insane!"

Chiron sat there for the whole moment. He is thinking of what the camp will do if the child of Hades, Poseidon and Zeus had come together in camp. This had happened before except for the fact that one child of Zeus had become Huntress and one child of Poseidon had been missing. Then there's this Roman guy that he sensed a child of Zeus or Jupiter too. The camp is indeed in great danger.

Jade had a point on what she had said. The whole thing is going insane. Maybe the whole world is going insane. Jade didn't stay in the mortal world when she was young that is why she knew what happens when the children of the Big Three had come in one place_: havoc_.

She grew up in an island and a goddess took care of her after her mortal mother died. She doesn't want to remember the whole thing again.

"Jade you are right," Chiron said, "There is no use of keeping this as a secret. Mr. D is not here in camp and we have no defences. We came from a war, we lose one of the children of the Big Three and a Roman had been in our camp. Yes, the world is insane. And there is one important thing we need to focus. An attack will happen in our camp and that thing is greater than the giants or the titans."

Everybody became silent. All of Chiron said had been bad enough.

"I sensed that this camp will be experiencing an attack." Katie broke in. "And the one that can stop the doom of this camp are three important persons."

Jade's mind is spinning with many thoughts. She tried to connect everything Chiron and Katie said. Then she had a conclusion.

"The Dragon." Jade and Daphney said at the same time.

"Maybe, but we don't know what future brings." Chiron said. "All I know is that the camp will be under attack. I think this is the gods' plan. I think also that this child of the seas was sent by them, especially Poseidon."

Jade's heart skipped. She was afraid that her secret will be revealed. She didn't ask any further question about it because she is afraid. _Indignation and grudge_, a Hades offspring's fatal flaw, and she only know one thing that can bring her that flaw – **Romans**.

"So you're telling us that I, Jade and the coming child of Poseidon will be the one responsible for the defeat of this monster?" Daphney broke the silence.

"I believe that is what –"Chiron said but Katie interrupted.

"You are" she said.

Everybody is silent. No one talked. Chiron looked at the wall clock and heaved a sigh.

"It is late now. We had so much news for today, especially when two powerful demigods had come to this place. I shall now dismiss this meeting." He looked at Jade and Daphney. "You two should keep this as a secret. You will not share a word until the right time comes. Understand?"

The two nodded. They stood up and went to the door where Argus had kept open for them. Jade turned her head and saw Katie and Joemark took the stairs to the attic and Chiron, still around the table, thinking deeply. The last thing she saw as she turned her head again towards the door was Argus, slowly closing the door.


	8. VII: Jade

The following days after the meeting were so confusing to Jade. She was somehow worried with this offspring of the seas and her fatal flaw. Tomorrow evening will be full moon, same night with the war games at camp, but she didn't care about winning the competition, she was thinking about what else could happen that night.

She's now sitting on the front porch of the Hades cabin, which is a bit distant from the other camps. Jade was holding her 25 karat locket that was given to her by Hades. Well, Hades is the wealthiest god but all things that came from him was believed to be cursed, except for the locket that Jade is holding.

"Hi!" A voice burst out from Jade's side – Daphney.

"Um…what?" Jade asked indifferently.

Few days after the meeting, Jade and Daphney had somehow became close. Daphney was cheerful enough to make Jade smile sometimes, which is rare to happen to Jade.

"Nothing." Daphney said then noticed the locket Jade was holding. "Oh gods! Is that a 25 karat gold?!"

"Yes, it's my weapon." Jade said. "A gift from my dad. It can morph into any weapon that I want or need but it would take a lot of my strength. Mortals see this as a cheap locket so they can't steal it from me and think that it has a curse."

Daphney didn't further ask any questions.

"You know what," Daphney said, "you're the only person that I really got close with."

"Me either." Jade said. "I'm really thankful to meet you because now, I have a friend."

The two of them smiled.

"Don't mind if I ask," Daphney interrupted the silence, "Where'd you come from? What happened to you after getting in here? Why does it seems you're so powerful?"

Jade was silent as Daphney strike her with many questions so quickly.

"I'm sorry" Daphney said lowly. "I didn't mean to…if you don't want to answer my questions it will be fine."

Jade shifted and looked up at the skies.

"I came from a special island where demigods are trained to become skilful and magical. I was there and trained by a…goddess. Sorry Daphney, that's all I can tell you right now."

"It's fine." Daphney smiled. "You showed your trust to me."

.

.

The following morning came and the camp is starting to prepare for the war games that will take place at night, the start of full moon. Jade was nervous, thinking what she can do to prevent her flaw to be awakened. The prophecy was confusing her more this day.

After eating lunch at the pavilion, Chiron told all the demigods to remain for some announcement regarding the war games.

"You all know that the war games will be held tonight and for that, you should all know the rules."

"Yeah, send two to three losers to take down the defence of winners!" An Ares kid shouted. Some laughed and some just smirked.

"I prefer the word 'newcomer' to attack the defence of the old campers and get the flag inside their fortress so tonight's attackers will be Jade Collins, daughter of Hades and Daphney Willows, daughter of Zeus. This will be all and prepare for the war games. May the gods be ever in your favour!" Chrion exclaimed.

"That sounds familiar." Jade whispered to Daphney.

Daphney nodded. "I know right."

The campers dismissed going back to their cabins as they prepare for the war games.

"What's our plan now?" Daphney asked.

"Get ready, attack and destroy" Jade said and winked. Daphney thought it was weird but she felt excited with her friend's plan.


	9. VIII: Jade

Finally, night had come and the war games are about to start. Jade and Daphney are now on their 'special' Greek armour. Jade was on a Stygian iron armour, it was black same with her sword in her hand which can morph into other kind of weapon. Daphney on the other side was on pure silver made armour, shining like lightning and her lightning bow was on her hand. The horns blew, signalling everyone to get to positions.

"Let the war games….BEGIN!" Chiron exclaimed.

Jade and Daphney was standing by the canoe lake. They should find the fortress and retreat the flag inside it. Everything seemed so silent, the wind breezes but their body was having this adrenaline rush sensation.

"What now?" Daphney asked with an evil smile.

"Track them, find them, and kill them!" Jade answered with a clever look.

"Okay, maybe that's too much, only 'defeat' them." Daphney said awkwardly. "We should split up, send me something if you find them or if you're in trouble. I'll do the same. Good luck!"

Daphney ran southward into the strawberry fields. Jade was left at the side of the canoe lake, listening to the soft swift of the waters. She looked up into the bright sky – full moon. She closed her eyes for a second, after a moment, she went straight up ahead.

.

.

After a long run, Jade finally found the fortress. She quickly summoned a dead soldier and hid behind a tree.

"Go find Daphney. Shadow travel her here now." She ordered the dead and it just went away after hearing it.

One moment away, out from the shadows, Daphney appeared and her face was shocked.

Jade hurriedly put her palm over Daphney's mouth because she knows the feeling of shadow travelling.

"That's shadow travelling, sorry." Jade whispered.

Daphney's expression was now calm and looks at the fortress. She removed Jade's palm on her lips.

"First defence is all boys. I have a plan." Daphney said with an evil grin.

She whispered something to Jade that made her grin too.

The next thing that happened is that Daphney run towards the fortress but pretended to lose control when she was close enough to the first line of defence. Daphney begged for help. The boys noticed her and they suddenly moved unusual. They were shocked to see her and hurried. Each boy topples the other in order to be the first one to help Daphney out.

"Are you okay?" the first guy who reached her asked.

"HEY! I got here first" said the other guy beside Daphney.

One blink and Daphney saw the boys fighting each other. She turned her attention to Jade; who was hiding behind the tree, and winked at her and slowly running away from the disaster of the boys.

"I don't know what happened but okay." Jade whispered as they run inside the fortress.

Actually, Jade's plan is to use shadow travel to get the flag inside and return to where Daphney's location might be but she remembered the time she used that and ended up at the bay in the Pacific Ocean. Shadow travel for her seems uncontrollable.

Jade run fast enough towards the flag but an Ares girl saw her and turned on the alarms. Jade stopped and waited for some campers, sword ready to fight.

"Come on!" Jade positioned herself into combat mode, holding her sword up.

The next thing happened is that she is in a middle of some campers circling around her. They attacked but missed Jade only a few inches. Jade keeps on fighting them, disarming them and continued to run towards the flag inside the fortress.

Then, she heard Daphney screaming her name. Jade looked back and saw an Aphrodite girl locking Daphney in a Boston lock. Jade willed her weapon to morph and it did. I turned into a bow and a quiver, ready to be triggered. She shot at the girl and missed it a few centimetres. The girl backed up and released Daphney. Without hesitation, she ran fast towards Jade. They saw other campers charging and quickly trapped them in a circle.

"Do something that will make them spread. I have a plan." Jade said, back to back with Daphney.

"Don't touch me for a moment Jade. This might be electrifying." Daphney suddenly pointed her bow up to the sky and shot a lightning arrow. "COVER UP!"

Jade did as she was told to. Few seconds after, a lightning shot down towards their location, scattering their foes in every corner except for the entrance. Jade quickly stood up.

"My turn." she said.

Jade morphed her weapon back into a sword. She backed a little and struck the sword into the ground. The sword vanished and quickly turned back into a locket. The ground soon began to crumble and hands started to have their way up. Suddenly, the place was surrounded by dead Greek soldiers that are ready to fight once more since the Underworld. They shouted in Greek and Jade quickly understood.

"We need to go now." Jade said. "They will give us some time. Let's go before my energy loses and sent them back to the underworld."

Daphney understood what Jade said. Jade was so dead tired and the only thing that can save them was the dead soldiers. They ran inside the fortress. In the middle, the flag stood up, waiting for its captor. Jade rested for a while, keeping her energy so not to lose the dead comrades. Daphney quickly ran and snatched the flag. The horns were blown again, making everybody stop in their actions. The dead slowly vanished away, returning to the underworld.

"The flag had been retreated!" Chiron announced. "Jade Collins and Daphney Willows had won the war games! Congratulations!"

Daphney and Jade had never been so happy before. They had won the whole game, through the efforts of just the two of them.

"Come on" Daphney said happily. "Let's go back to our cabins and take some rest before cleaning this mess."

"Go on. I'll stay here for a moment." Jade said, breathing slowly but heavily.

"Okay." Daphney said. "That's a good game. We make a good team."

With that, Daphney turned and walked back towards the cabin area, leaving Jade alone.

.

.

Jade was the only person left in the fortress. She is very tired and about to collapse. All things around her were spinning, but her instincts are still working. She can smell a familiar creature around the place: _a hellhound_.

"Damn it! Not now" she whispered and looked behind her but it was too late.

A huge hellhound leaped on her but with the remaining energy she had now saved her. She yelled for help but no one could hear her. The hellhound is too huge to handle. Its head is getting closer to bite her head off. She's lying on the ground now, thinking how she would taste as a hellhound dinner.

Suddenly, a figure of a guy appeared and stabbed the monster with great speed. Jade felt something unexpectedly that she hadn't felt for many years. Her adrenaline was awakened and she quickly stood up. All her exhaustion vanished and she felt so angry that she could kill a hundred of people. She opened her locket and it turned into a dagger. Her whole body is burning in anger, her eyes turned red. She ran to the guy and pointed the dagger deeply in his neck.

"Who are you?!" Jade asked burningly to him. "Why do I smell the blood of Romulus and Remus in you?!"

The guy somehow had entered the camp just moments ago but Jade knew that he shouldn't be there. The guy just looked at her, hands half raised in air. He answered some of Jade's answer.

"I…I am Ryder Hopkins" the guy said. "As far as I know, I am an offspring of the seas."


	10. IX: Ryder

Jade still had her dagger on Ryder's neck. Ryder looked at her with determination to attack her also. Daphney came instantly and saw them. Daphney has something that many boys can't resist but for Ryder, she's just simple, beautiful and ordinary girl.

"Jade," Daphney said, "what are you doing?"

Jade didn't answer. She made a small cut on Ryder' neck but before she could make everything worst, something came out from the woods, a familiar resident of Camp Half-Blood.

"Woah, Jade! Calm down." Miguelito said. "Didn't Joemark tell you about this thing? By the way, Ryder you're so fast you made me lose some calories there!"

Jade lowered her dagger. Ryder slowly backed a few inches. He adjusted his clothes and locked eyes with Jade. They both have hatred in their eyes.

"Who are you?" Daphney asked politely.

Jade grunted. "You don't need to know his name. He'll be dead anyway!"

She charged Ryder and stabbed him on the lower abdomen with such brute strength. Ryder knelt on the ground covering his wound. Then he lies down the ground, unconscious, blood dripping from his abdomen.

Chiron had come unexpectedly with a female demigod. The demigod quickly checked Ryder, together with Daphney and Miguelito. The centaur motioned his way towards Jade, looking bewildered. He looked at Jade with understanding. Jade turned her dagger into a locket again.

"What you've done Jade is not kind" Chiron said.

"I know he's a Roman demigod!" Jade protested lowly. "You know I hate Romans!"

"You don't fully understand his family background Jade." Chiron said. "There's still a mystery in his life that makes him powerful."

Jade had nothing to do now than to mutter "sorry" with such disgust as she looked at Ryder's motionless body.

"Chiron!" the female demigod said. "He's losing too much blood. We need to bring him to the infirmary."

Daphney, Miguelito and the female demigod lifted Ryder's body on Chiron's back.

"Go back to your cabins now." Chiron ordered. "Get some rest and I'll take care of him. Nobody should know about this situation that has happened."

Chiron carefully trotted his way to the camp's infirmary. The four of them looked at each other. One by one, they dispersed and returned to their cabins.

.

.

Ryder woke up, seeing blurry images that welcomed him back from unconsciousness. He rubs his eyes and his vision was clear. He looked at the ceiling for a few minutes and started to sit up. He saw his lower abdomen bandaged heavily but doesn't hurt much now. He looked at the bed side table and saw Sprite-like drink. He started to gulp it down and felt a burning sensation. As he set down the glass, he saw a man on a wheel chair.

"Good morning" Chiron said. "How do you feel now?"

He touched his bandaged abdomen, seeing himself shirtless. He looked at Chiron and saw him holding Ryder's favourite purple shirt.

"Can I have my shirt back?" Ryder asked. "Please."

At that moment, Chiron transformed himself into a centaur. Ryder backed away from his bed and stood up. Chiron threw the purple shirt to him and instantly, Ryder put it on. He took his bag and started to walk towards the infirmary's exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chiron trotted next to him.

"I'm going to some place free from ego maniac teenage girl that tried to kill me for no reason." Ryder said.

Chiron followed Ryder outside the infirmary. Some campers looked at him with great admiration. The "hellhound attack number two" became the number one trending topic last night. Miguelito accidentally slipped the story to one of the Hermes children. The story goes (so far) that Ryder had saved Jade's life from the hellhound, becoming her saviour. The Ares kids saluted him as they pass their cabin. He simply nods at them and they went back to their work. Ryder doesn't know why but he liked it.

"Ryder, last night was an accident. On behalf of her, I will say I'm sorry." Chiron said.

"You don't need to apologize." Ryder said. "You saved my life."

Chiron simply smiled.

"Actually, it was Celine that saved your life." The centaur said.

Ryder knitted his eyebrows. He never heard the name before but he liked to have someone in his life that will bear that name because he thinks it is kind of special.

"Who's Celine?" Ryder asked.

Chiron smiled. "She's the one who sensed your presence and told me you're in danger. With great luck and timing, we saw you."

"Is she a demigod or some sort of special human?" Ryder asked.

Chiron chuckled. He knows exactly what he wanted to know.

"She's a demigod, Ryder." Chiron replied. "You'll meet her soon enough. Just don't leave. You'll be safe here. We can train you."

Ryder stopped on his tracks, deciding. There's part of him that wanted him to stay and part of him wanted to go back to somewhere else safe since there is a lunatic girl trying to kill him. But Chiron's faith in him paved way to decide the right thing.

"Yeah" Ryder said. "I think I should stay as long as that girl will stay out of my sight. Geez. She's creepy."

Then, at instant, Ryder remembered something that he needed to ask Chiron. The question of his true identity had circled his mind as he journeyed here in Camp Half Blood.

"Am I really the son of Poseidon?" Ryder asked finally. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I believed I had two fathers and I kept this secret for a long time. Can you keep this one?"

Chiron nodded. "Sure."

"This sounds strange but I believe my father is Poseidon as well as Neptune." Ryder said.

Chiron looked at Ryder with great amazement. This is the rarest of all cases a demigod experience.

"Ryder, I believe you will understand that in a near future. You have a wide future ahead of you Ryder. Follow what you will believe because it will give you the answer you seek. Follow your heart and don't rush." Chiron said.

At that instant, Chiron saw a demigod approaching to their location. The centaur smiled and looked at Ryder, who is facing the ocean. Chiron cleared his throat that startled Ryder. Ryder looked up into him.

"What?" Ryder asked.

Chiron pointed towards the approaching demigod. "She's the one that saved your life."

Ryder turned and saw the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. Celine smiled at them and looked at Chiron. "Chiron, the council is on."


	11. X: Ryder

The three of them hurriedly made their way towards the Big House. Chiron was ahead of Ryder and Celine. Their hands kept brushing each other as they catch up with the centaur. A group of demigods carrying a log was going to hit Celine if they will continue to move. Ryder walked in front of Celine to make her stop. The group of demigods safely passed them and all Ryder knew was he was holding Celine in her arms. He quickly released her.

"I'm sorry." Ryder said. "It was just…forget about it."

Ryder quickly followed Chiron without looking at Celine. They reached the Big House in no time. Chiron entered, leaving the door open for the two of them. Ryder is ready to enter the door when he heard Celine.

"Ryder wait!" Celine said.

Ryder turned around and he came face to face with Celine. Her purple eyes met with his blue green eyes. Ryder can't help himself to blush.

"I just want to say welcome to Camp Half Blood and enjoy your stay here." Celine smiled.

"Thanks." Ryder said.

Celine turned back and went to her duties in camp. Ryder turned back to the Big House and stepped inside. The doors closed and someone gestured Ryder towards the living room. He is a man but unlike any man, he is covered with many eyes. At that moment, Miguelito came behind the living room door.

"Oh Argus, you've found Ryder." Miguelito said.

Argus simply nods his head.

"Come on dude. The council has already started." Miguelito told Ryder.

Ryder shifted his clothes and looked at Miguelito. Ryder peeked inside and saw the lunatic girl that stabbed him to death. His anger grew to the full extent. Miguelito seemed to sense it.

"Come on Ryder. Just stay cool." Miguelito whispered.

Chiron saw Ryder and welcomed him. Every person inside the council turned their attention to him, except for Jade. Argus quickly placed a chair on the opposite to Jade. Ryder placed his bag down and sat on the chair.

"As I was saying" Chiron continued his interrupted speech, "the prophecy had been fulfilling one by one. I think it's time to reveal to them the prophecy."

Suddenly, everybody's attention (except Ryder) turned to Katie. Katie had been sitting there quietly. Ryder looked at everybody's face, even to Jade, but still he had no clue. Katie closed her eyes and breathes deeply.

"Well, technically it isn't full yet" Katie explained. "It's just the first sentence of the prophecy. Here it goes: **_The ultimate children of the gods, will be their greatest aid among all odds_**."

Everybody sat in silence. Then, at instant, Katie began to shiver and her eyes turned white and levitated. Mist surrounded her and she began to speak in a strange raspy voice:

**_Indignation will set a monster free,_**

**_That brings forth friendship among the three,_**

**_Lightning will be fired up into the sky,_**

**_Which gives freshness to anyone's eyes_**

Katie began to return to her normal mode and shook her head. Chiron studied the face of each demigod and oracle around him. It all fits. The first sentence had made sense already. The ultimate children of the gods; Jade, Daphney and Ryder are called upon by their parents to be their aid in an impending doom that he didn't want to tell but he thought it will be the right time to tell them.

"Ryder, I know you're not accustomed to this" Chiron said, "bear with me."

Ryder nodded. Jade grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Camp Half Blood will soon face a great danger." Chiron said. "I believed that the three of you; Daphney, Jade and Ryder are the demigods the prophecy had spoken. It clearly tells to you. Daphney, the daughter of Zeus, Jade, daughter of Hades and Ryder, son of Poseidon, you three must cooperate to save the camp and the world."

Jade grunted and smirked. Chiron looked at her and smile.

"Is there a problem Jade?" Chiron asked kindly.

"Is there a problem? Well of course there's a problem!" Jade shouted. "I cannot work with that weakling Roman. In fact, he shouldn't be here!"

Ryder chuckled. Jade stood up and leaned across him. She slapped him in the face. This time, Ryder stood up and kicks his chair.

"Excuse me?" Ryder taunted. "Got any problem with me punk crazy girl?"

"Oh I do have a big problem with you stupid Roman oaf!" Jade yelled.

Everybody in the room started to back away. Chiron simply watched as the two trade insults and slamming everything they saw.

"What is it then?" Ryder taunted again.

Jade slapped him one more time. This time, it was hard and made a mark on his face.

"The problem was that I didn't kill you last night!" Jade yelled again.

Jade took off her locket and changed it into a sword. Ryder took his the baseball case and unzipped it. It turned into a half-celestial bronze half-imperial gold sword.

"Let's go a few rounds then, ego maniac lunatic girl!" Ryder yelled.

"Ego maniac lunatic girl?! I'm really going to kill you!" Jade taunted back.

"Let's end this tonight!" Ryder shouted.

"It's daytime you Roman oaf!" Jade teased him back.

Then they engaged into a showdown fight.


	12. XI: Ryder

The two of them engaged in a sword fight. Sparks flew as Stygian iron blade collided with the half celestial bronze and half imperial gold sword. Ryder's defensive skills paved way for him to offensively attack Jade. Jade's skill in fighting strong competitors gave her an edge to kick and banged Ryder with the hilt of her sword. Ryder fell down on the floor.

Jade circled her sword around the spot where Ryder lay down. Ryder stood up immediately, sword ready to strike. Miguelito, Joemark, Katie and Daphney stood on one corner. Mouths wide open. They can't believe that they are seeing this fight in front of Chiron, who is still watching the fight as if it is a television show.

"Giving up?" Jade told Ryder as she circled her with the sword making a scratching sound on the floor.

"You're just giving me a warm-up" Ryder taunted her.

Ryder struck her but she evaded. Jade hit him on the back with her hilt and Ryder fell down. Jade raised her sword, ready to stab Ryder on the back. This time, Ryder's instincts save him from the stabbing Jade. He quickly rolled and kicked Jade on the side. Jade moaned in agony. She rolled and stood up, swaying wildly. Her eyes are red in fury.

Jade charged but Ryder evaded, hitting the wall. Her sword got stuck and Ryder seized the opportunity to tackle Jade. The two of them crashed on a nearby small table and wrecked it. Both of them slowly regrouped and starting to stand on one foot. Jade's sword is still stuck on the wall while Ryder's flew on the far end corner. The two of them faced each other, circling. Jade had a cut on her right arm while Ryder has a busted lip.

"You think you're better than me Roman weakling?" Jade said.

"I never thought that the dead can walk and stand like that!" Ryder teased her.

This made Jade reached the boiling point. She tackled Ryder on the midsection. Ryder bellowed in pain while Jade stood up. She took her sword and struck it into the floor. Soon enough, dozens of dead Greek soldiers came. They all scream in Greek. Chiron is now alarmed. He summoned a bow and quiver and ready to strike.

"Jade stop this madness now!" Chiron ordered but Jade hesitated.

She charged at the slowly standing Ryder but at that instant, the ground shook wildly. The dead soldiers began to wobble. Some disintegrated and some held on their ground. Then, water began to come inside on all sides of the room, destroying everything. The other demigods and Chiron retreated.

Ryder's eyes turned bluish green. Water surrounded him and began flooding the room.

Jade expected this so she summoned a great hole on the ground. The water began to slip into the hole. Jade summoned a great ball of fiery-shadow energy and hit it directly to Ryder. Ryder flew on the other room, coughing and burning with black flames.

Jade became calm now. She deeply inhales air but there's no fresh air to breathe because smokes from the recent fire. Before she could walk, the ground shook again like an eight magnitude earthquake. Instantly, she was trapped inside a whirlpool of water. Ryder put a great pressure on the water that made Jade suffocate in water. Ryder couldn't control it. Jade began to roll her eyes up. Then suddenly, the whirlpool subsided. Jade lay motionless on the floor.

Ryder felt pity on Jade and knelt beside her. He felt so tired and powerless. He checked for her pulse. She is still alive but the pressure of the water knocks her unconscious. He tried to resuscitate her and luckily, she threw out water. She coughed and shakes her head off. She looked up and saw Ryder. As she put herself into a sitting position, Ryder muttered "sorry" and fell down, motionless on the ground.

Jade immediately called for help and Celine, together with other demigods from the infirmary. Celine quickly checked on Ryder while Jade knelt next to his body.

"You gave me one hell of a fight." Jade whispered and fell down on top of Ryder's body.

Medics began to check on them. Chiron came with Daphney. They placed Ryder and Jade's body on a stretcher and quickly took them to the infirmary.

Chiron checked the whole havoc of the Big House. The walls had been cracked open, holes in the floor, tables and chairs broken. It was a one sick scenario he is now looking.

"What do we do now?" Daphney asked.

"I have a task for you Daphney," Chiron chided, "can you make the two at peace or to be better, friends?"

Daphney thought for a moment. Jade, her best friend, had become unconscious and is in the infirmary. Ryder, on the other hand, is a good friend also and she respects him so much for what he had done to Jade during the hellhound attack. Maybe it's time for her to be the mediator between the two of her friends. Maybe it is the time she would stand up and unite the other two so that the three of them might work together to save camp and the world. She is the daughter of Zeus and she will never quit a big task ahead of her.

"Yeah sure. I'll do that." Daphney said with a smile.

**{A/N: Thanks for the reads guys! Really, I'm happy to know that people read this :D haha. Don't be afraid to share your thoughts! Again thanks!}**


	13. XII: Daphney

Daphney thought of a plan the following morning on how she would make the two demigods at peace or friends. She devised and made a long list of possible ways on how to do it:

1.) Blind Date. No weapons allowed

2.) Camping inside the camp. No weapons allowed

3.) Party. No weapons allowed

4.) Get-to-know-each-other game. No weapons allowed

However, Daphney has one possible yet a dangerous way that she needed to execute in order to bring an end on the two's madness. She quickly made notes and arranged a schedule.

The following night, Jade woke up in the camp's infirmary. She experienced a heavy headache and she can't sit up for a moment. She turned her head sideways and saw a letter on the bedside table. She took it, unfolded it and started to read the content.

_Jade,_

_How are you? Hope you're okay now. Come with me tomorrow night on the woods. I think it's time for us to get to know each other fully. See ya tomorrow!_

_Daphney_

_P.S Don't bring your weapon please. There will be no monsters there. Okay?_

Jade returned the paper on the bedside table. She tried to sit up and battled the heavy headache. She took on her shoes and drank some nectar next to the letter and went back to her cabin.

"Sure you'll be okay?" Amily called as Jade steps on the exit.

"Yeah," Jade said lowly, "I'm fine."

Amily smiled and Jade went out. Amily then went on to the next room beside the emergency section. She checked on Ryder, who just woke up from a deep sleep. She checked Ryder's temperature and recorded it.

"You're one heck of a guy," Amily said. "You're here in camp two nights ago but you're already in the infirmary for three nights, including today."

Ryder smiled. Amily took off and Ryder is left alone in the room. He put himself in a sitting position and scanned the room. He checked on the drawer beside his bed. There was a note lying beside the bottle of nectar. He shook his head and grabbed the note.

_Ryder,_

_How are you? Hope you're okay now. Come with me tomorrow night on the woods. I think it's time for us to get to know each other fully. See ya tomorrow!_

_Daphney_

_P.S Don't bring your weapon please. There will be no monsters there. Okay?_

Ryder read the note twice. He can't recall what happened but one thing he remembered was the taunting of Jade. He stood up and checked the surroundings. He saw his bag and the baseball case. He took one fresh clothes and put it on. He swung his bag on his back and went outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice boomed behind Ryder's back.

Ryder turned around and saw Celine, holding a large bottle of nectar and a pack of ambrosia. Men, it could burn a lot. Ryder stood there, speechless. He intended to break out of the camp and live again in the mortal world but Chiron's voice keeps him from doing that. Celine placed the healing food on the drawer beside her. At that moment, Ryder can't believe what is happening right now. Celine hugged him tightly. Ryder's pain and anguish flood out of him and all of the sudden, he blushed. Celine released him.

"I'm sorry," Celine said and walked out.

In an instant, Daphney came. She had a wide smile on her face. Ryder shifted his clothes and looked at Daphney in the eyes. He felt an electrifying essence on her.

"Have you received my note?" Daphney asked.

Ryder nodded.

"So," Daphney said, "are you coming?"

Ryder didn't prepare an answer yet but his mind jumped into conclusion. He simply nods at Daphney. Then suddenly, Daphney left Ryder alone and set her way to Jade's cabin.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?" Daphney asked Jade as she opened the cabin's door.

Jade looked at her blankly. She just practiced martial arts in her cabin with a dummy. She's in a combat uniform and turned her locket in a spear.

"So," Daphney said, "is it a yes or no?"

"Yeah," Jade said, "you're my friend. Why not?"

Daphney smiled and thanked Jade. She waved Jade goodbye and closed the door. She feels that her plan might work at this one.


	14. XIII: Daphney

The night had come where Daphney's task will be judged. She became nervous and thought of the possible outcome that might take place if the plan backfired. She has doubts if the two will bring their weapons or not.

Dinner came at the dining pavilion and it was the best so far. She offered her father some brisket and corn and prayed that her plan will be successful. It took an hour for the campers to clear and have their sleep. Daphney hid in large stones that are next to the cabins and the woods. After thirty minutes, Daphney saw Ryder coming out from his cabin and went to the woods. After a couple of minutes, Jade followed. She took a deep breath and started her way to the woods.

She felt so nervous but so far, everything seems okay until she felt a large body crushed her on the back. She stood up and shakes the dust off. She saw nobody on the place she had just dropped off. She turned around.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Miguelito yelled.

Daphney screamed so loud that turned on the lights of the sleeping cabins. The Ares cabin had the loudest jeers and insults. One of the Ares kids went outside for help. The man looked exactly like a Hollywood teen star.

"Are you okay?" the Ares kid asked.

"I'm fine," Daphney said. "I'm sorry."

She turned back and gave Miguelito a warning look. Miguelito lowered his head and apologized. Thunder rumbled but subsided quickly. Daphney left the two alone and tracked her way to the woods.

.

.

She reached the woods and hid on a large trunk of a tree. She scanned around and saw Jade on a distant place. She is sitting on a large tree root. Then she saw a rumble of a tree branch on the opposite side of Jade's place and Ryder came out.

Jade stood up and locked eyes with Ryder. They don't have any weapon, to Daphney's surprise. The two circled each other. She stared at the two.

"What are you doing here, egomaniac punk silly dead girl?" Ryder asked

"I'm about to ask the same question arrogant Roman seaweed" Jade replied.

Daphney saw firelight shot upwards the sky. The two must've not seen it as they continued their taunting at each other.

"How do you know about my blood moron?" Ryder began to ask.

"No questions weird plankton" Jade growled and smiled evilly.

This time, Daphney saw a blue light, like water, shot upward the sky. Still, they didn't notice it.

"Calling me a moron?" Jade said.

"You should probably take some anger management therapy!" Ryder called out.

Jade began to charge at Ryder. She tackled him and started slapping Ryder's face. Ryder countered her and the two grappled at each other. Daphney can't take the two fighting anymore. She began to charge at them. She raised her right arm up and called down lightning. The thunder rumbled loudly, the two noticed Daphney, still grappling at each other.

"Will you stop this madness?" Daphney yelled at them and ordered the lightning to shot the two.

The two parted. The sky cleared. Daphney stood in the middle of the open forest. Jade and Ryder tried to stand, but the ground shook violently. The three of them fell on the ground. After a violent minute, the earthquake subsided. The two female demigods looked at Ryder, but he has no idea. They stood up and stare at each other.

Then, a loud roar was heard few meters away from their place.


	15. XIV: Jade

What the Hades was that?" Ryder asked while looking at the skies. The other demigods looked up also and saw an extraordinary arrangement placed just a few meters from them. The strange element bore a lightning in the middle of a burning fire entwined with water.

"Danger" Jade murmured as they heard another loud roar just near them.

The camp's horn blew and the campers started to prepare for the danger coming in their way.

"Oh, gods of Olympus!" Daphney shouted as she stumbled, backing away as she saw a huge figure flying towards them.

One blink away, the figure had landed in front of them with a loud thud. The three of them backed away, protecting each other.

The figure is ten foot high, having two large wings on its side. It was somehow related to a hydra but only have three heads, each having different skin and eye colour. Daphney faced the yellow head in the middle. Jade, on the other hand, face the one on the left side bearing red skin colour. Ryder faced the one on the right side with blue skin. The creature looked at them with anger.

"What now?" Ryder whispered as they slowly back away.

The monster began to let go another roar and readies itself to attack the three of them with each head's power.

"Dammit! Split up!" Jade shouted.

The next thing Jade knew was that the dragon let go of water, lightning and fire. Jade jumped to her right side, Daphney backed away and Ryder jumped on the left side.

"We have no weapons!" Daphney yelped as she looked at the monster. "How are we to defeat this?!"

Suddenly, the strange element arrangement above them ignited intensely that the three of them, as well as the monster, shut their eyes. Jade could feel a warm sensation on her right arm like a fire is forming. She forced herself to open her eyes and was shocked to what she saw.

Her right hand is holding a flaming sword. She didn't feel any burning sensation, just warmth on her hand. Jade gazed towards Daphney and saw she was holding a literal lightning bow already. She reluctantly forced herself to look at Ryder and saw that he is holding a water-bearing sceptre. The bright light subsided and they can see clearly again.

"This is AWESOME!" Daphney shouted.

The monster turned its attention to Daphney and started to charge her.

"Hey ugly!" Ryder shouted as he ran to attack the right head of the monster.

His sceptre turned into an imperial gold sword and he jumped into the monster. He stabbed the dragon's head and it yelped in pain and stopped from charging towards Daphney.

"_Indignation will set a monster free that brings forth friendship among the three_," Daphney whispered.

"_Lightning will be fired up into the skies_," Jade continued as she helped Daphney to stand.

They looked at Ryder who is trying to fight the monster out.

"_That gives freshness to anyone's eyes_." Daphney and Jade finished the prophecy.

They thought of a plan while Ryder slows down the monster. He managed to make a huge cut on the monster's blue head, showing signs of weakness.

"Hey, arrogant seaweed! I have a plan!" Jade called out. "Does water heal you?!"

"Yes, it will hell girl!" Ryder yelled as he stabs the monster's blue head again.

"Will you two stop that?" Daphney shouted at them as she aims to the monster's body.

"Just keep on attacking the blue head!" Jade shouted and they all followed her.

The monster is heading now to the canoe lake. Jade changed her weapon into Stygian bow and quiver. Daphney shot a lightning arrow to the blue head that made it groaned in pain as electricity surround its head.

The monster dived into the canoe lake. The injuries it got started to heal. Daphney and Jade ran to where Ryder was at that moment.

"Water conducts electricity" Ryder concluded.

"Exactly" Jade looked at Dpahney. "Shoot the strongest lightning you could master on the canoe lake. Now!"

Daphney pointed her bow to the lake, a lightning arrow ready to strike. She released the trigger and the lightning arrow shot its way towards the canoe lake. Lightning surrounded the lake that made the monster yelled in pain. The water splashed the corner of the canoe lake that it soaked the three of them with water.

"Good plan lunatic hell girl," Ryder said and pats Jade on the shoulder.

Campers started to come to the canoe lake. The creature floats in the water, slightly struggling to get out, but it doesn't have any energy left. Some campers aimed at the dragon.

"Wait!" Jade shouted. "Don't shoot!"

"Why?" Daphney asked.

"I can feel a human soul in that creature," Jade replied. "I must move it out safely"

Jade dived into the canoe lake to the protests of Daphney and Ryder. Other campers also tried to convince her not to do it, but she didn't care. She knows that the creature is a human being too. She morphed her locket into a spear and used it as a jumper and climb on the monster's back. She held on the monster's neck. She focused on how to carry the creature to the ground. She thought of a place and luckily, she mastered her vision on that place. She's going to use shadow travel.

"Fighting arena!" Jade shouted.

One blink and she was in the fighting arena, holding a wet guy in the middle of the arena.

Jade's eyesight was blurry. The monster was this guy. Then, the last thing Jade saw is Daphney and Ryder running to her aid and the unknown guy.


	16. XV: Jade

Jade opened her eyes and saw that she is in the camp's infirmary. She is lying on the bed in the middle. She looked on her right and saw the guy she'd seen last night, sitting on his bed.

"Morning!" the guy said to her with a smile.

"Who are you?" Jade said as she sat up and looked at the dark brown eyed man.

"This might sound weird, but I'm the dragon you fought last night," the guy said. "Thank you for saving my life last night. I appreciate that, after that not so welcome fight. What's your name?"

"You're a Ragonian aren't you?" Jade looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I thought you're all extinct."

"Well," the guy said, "there are still some of us lurking around the world. I'm still alive because the crazy gods up there in Olympus that put me in a cage for a long time."

"You can't control your power" Jade said. "How can we be sure that you'll not attack our camp?"

Jade stood up and grabbed her locket. She wears fresh new orange camp shirt. The guy stood up also.

"Honestly, I can't control my power but I'm staying as human as I can," the guy said.

Suddenly, a bright red light appeared on Jade's pocket. Jade felt something heavy in that pocket and tried to take it out. As soon as she touched the thing in her pocket, everything dissolved around her. She's having a blackout again.

.

.

She is hovering on a familiar island. She felt herself as a ghost there. It is a flashback from her memory that seemed to have been forgotten. She hovered to a palace – Circe's palace. One moment away, she saw her past image, younger talking to Circe.

"My dear, I want to give you something important that you will give to someone someday," the goddess said.

Circe took an amulet from her pocket, green smoke hovering it. The past Jade took it and examined it.

"It is something that would help that someone I'm talking about." Circe answered as if reading Jade's mind. "It has something to do with control. You can't lose it and when the right time comes, it will glow bright and heavy, meaning that that someone is near you. Do not worry. Tyche blessed that. It will bring luck to the beholder."

With that, everything dissolved again.

.

.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked as he pats Jade's cheek. "What happened to you?"

Jade tried to sit with an assist from the Ragonian. Jade shakes her head off. She felt the heavy thing around her pocket and took it outside. It still glows brightly red. She looked at it and gave it to the guy.

"I believe this is yours," Jade said holding out the amulet to the guy.

The guy took the amulet from Jade's hand. He examined it really closely and his eyes widened.

"This amulet," the guy said, "I've been searching this for years. This is a Ragonian amulet that controls my power."

He looked at Jade intently and a huge smile on his face. Jade gave him a quizzical look.

"Have you been holding this thing for years?" the guy asked.

Jade nodded. In an instant, the guy hugged her tightly, smiling widely. Jade never felt so special before. She blushed, but she pushed the guy away.

"Sorry," the guy said. "Since you're the beholder of this amulet, you are the master of Ragonians now!"

Jade looked at the guy in confusion. She just became the owner of the guy she barely knew. At that moment, someone came to Jade's room in the infirmary. It was Ryder.

"Oh," Ryder said, "sorry to interrupt your date lunatic girl."

Jade stood up and face Ryder.

"What do you want bony fish head?" Jade demanded.

"The council has started," Ryder said not looking at Jade rather to the guy.

"Hi," Ryder said shaking the guy's hand, "I'm Ryder Hopkins. For start-up warning: don't get too close to that girl. She might stab you to death as a welcome present. You are?"

"Chris Humphrey," the guy said shaking his hands with Ryder, "half-Ragoninan and half-human."

Ryder gave him an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said, "just don't get too close to her."

Jade pushed Ryder that sent him banging to the door. Jade faced Chris, who is looking at the two of them.

"Don't listen to him?" Jade said then turned her attention to Ryder. "Do something useful like cleaning your aquarium!"

Ryder chuckled. He moved forward to Jade and he pushed himself to her and locked her in the middle of his arms. He smiled at her.

"Do something useful too," Ryder told her, "like, renewing your death certificate!"

Jade pushed Ryder, who is laughing hysterically. She stormed off the room, banging the door behind her very hard.

Ryder stood up and smiled. He looked at Chris, who is standing there as he and Jade exchange some harsh words.

"Let's go to the council, shall we?" Ryder said and gestured his hand to the door.


	17. XVI: Jade

Jade kicked the ground very hard with her frustrations. She had broken a window as she passed the shop. She went alone in the canoe lake, remembering what had happened the night before.

"I really hate that Roman fish bone!" Jade yelled at the lake. "I wish I was not here, ever!"

At that moment, a cold breeze started and contacted with Jade's skin. She stopped herself from what she is doing at that time and turned around. She saw a teenage girl in a black and green dress. She has auburn hair and misty eyes.

"My dear" the girl said. "Be careful with what you say."

Jade realized that the teenage girl in front of her was the person that taught her to fight and gave her so many gifts that made her what she is today.

"My lady?" Jade said in astonishment.

Circe smiled at her. She opened her arms and Jade hugged her tightly.

"Please take me back to your place my lady" Jade cried. "I don't want to be here anymore with that stupid Roman guy!"

Circe touched her hair and sweeps it lightly.

"Jade, remember what I told you" Circe said. "Don't close your heart and mind to them. That's what makes you feel that you're alone, always."

Jade continued to cry. Circe continued.

"Don't worry my child," Circe told her, "that Roman kid is not that bad. You just need to know his life fully and you'll see that he will be your greatest aid. Not all Romans are bad. Are you sure you want to come back on my palace?"

Jade nodded.

"Well," Circe said with a smile, "let's make a deal shall we? You need to finish this quest successfully and after that, I'll take you personally when you come back."

Jade looked up at Circe. The goddess smiled at her.

"What quest?" Jade asked, wiping her tears.

"You'll see" Circe said. "With that, I'll give you a special gift."

Circe waved her hand and a crystal ball appeared, floating in midair. She gestured it to move on Jade's hands. Jade took it and examined it.

"That's the Crystal of Hope" Circe said. "Throw this on the ground when you need help in the right time when help is very desperate. Use it wisely."

Jade smiled.

"Now, for the deal" the goddess said. "What's your answer?"

Jade thought for a moment. It will be freedom when she will return to the palace and trained by Circe. Without hesitation, Jade shook Circe's hand. The goddess smiled and disappeared. Then, a voice whispered to Jade's ear.

"Remember, don't close your heart and mind" the voice said.

.

.

Jade came late on the council that started fifteen minutes ago. She burst open the door and quickly sat on the empty chair beside Chris. There was Chiron, Katie, Chris, Daphney and of course, Ryder. Ryder is about to say something but Jade cut him off.

"Enough of this okay!" Jade yelled.

Ryder closed his mouth and smiled. Chiron looked at them but didn't say anything. He just continued what he is supposed to say to everybody.

"To Jade's concern," Chiron said, "you three needed to do this quest in finding the missing part of Katie's prophecy. She told me that the prophecy she had told was not complete and it lies on Greece. In part of finding that prophecy, I had a vision that the banes of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon had come back to life and is ready to destroy you there in Greece. They've planned in destroying Olympus and the gods themselves.

"Daphney, Chris and Ryder had decided to do the quest since the prophecy had stated that the children of the Big Three must work together in order to prevent this catastrophe from happening. The question is, Jade, will you do the quest?"

Jade had no difficulty in deciding since Circe gave her the clue of what the rewards she will get if she do the quest and finish it successfully. She felt the tiny crystal ball in her pocket. She will come back home after the quest.

"I'll do it" Jade said to the surprise of Ryder. "Let's settle something first."

Jade looked at Chris. Chris understood it and took out the amulet.

"How to make me your beholder?" Jade asked.

"Simple" Chris told her. "Spill some blood on this amulet and that's it."

"Give me that" Jade requested.

Chris threw the amulet to Jade. Jade caught it. She took out her locket and morphed it into a small knife. She held out her right hand and cut it. Blood dripped on the amulet and it glowed.

She threw the amulet back to Chris. The blood continued to drip from her hand but she doesn't have anything to stop it from bleeding. Then, a white handkerchief landed in front of her. She took it and saw a name inscribed in it.

Ryder.

"Peace offering?" Jade asked.

"Whatever you want to call it" Ryder said and smiled.

"That settles then!" Chiron boomed. "Tonight, you'll be on your way to Greece. You're all dismissed now."

Everybody stood up and left the room, Daphney secretly smiling.


	18. XVII: Ryder

Ryder quickly returned to his cabin and packed everything he needed for the quest.

For the first time in his life, he never felt this rush of excitement to go somewhere and kick some monster butt. In camp, the only butt he is kicking was of Jade but the two of them had made peace a while ago so he needed something new. He placed everything in his backpack and checked his baseball bat case. He unzipped it and changed into a half bronze half-gold sword. He looked at it with determination to use it to kill some monsters. Then, someone knocked on his door.

He returned the sword into a case again and opened the door. There stood Chris and

Jade.

"What do you want?" Ryder asked.

"Well," Chris said, "you need to talk. Like, alone. Okay? Bye."

Chris left Jade and Ryder alone in the cabin's front porch. The two looked at each other uneasily. They stare in silence for a while.

"Look," Jade finally said, "I'm sorry to what happened to you when you came here and everything."

"It's okay," Ryder said. "I'm sorry too for everything."

Without thinking, Ryder shook Jade's hand. Everything around them started to dissolve and the scene changed into something familiar to Ryder.

They were in the balcony of the apartment Ryder and his mom used to live when he was still seven years old. The young Ryder clutches his mother's leg. Lyndsay is talking to two guys. One wearing khaki shirt and Bermuda shorts and the other one wears a long blue-green cloak with a capital N. They were discussing some sort of thing regarding Ryder's safety.

Jade and the present Ryder inched closer so that they can hear the whole conversation. The present Ryder felt a strong essence that comes from the two guys talking to his mother.

"We must put him to Camp Half-Blood," Poseidon told them, looking at Neptune with a bit of hatred.

"NO!" Neptune protested. "He must be trained in Camp Jupiter!"

"Stop!" Lyndsay yelled. "I know you two are the boy's father, but we must work together in order for his safety from Gaea. She will use Ryder for her incoming invasion. Let the boy chose what camp he should be into. I know he will be welcomed by all."

Poseidon and Neptune looked at each other. They nod at each other and strike their two tridents. The two tridents united and a baseball bat case form and it hovered to the little Ryder.

"Our child," Poseidon said, "this is our gift for you."

The little Ryder took it and looked at his mother. Lyndsay pats his shoulder and smiled. All of a sudden, Miguelito came and smiled at Ryder. The satyr took Ryder away from his mother, but he fought off Miguelito. He ran to his mother and hugged her.

"Ryder," Lyndsay whispered, "when the right time comes, go to camp."

Neptune grabbed Ryder's shoulder.

"The power of the two nations is upon you," Neptune told Ryder.

The scene changed and dissolved. A second later, it turned into a car chase involving Lyndsay, riding a Lamborghini. Then something stopped Lyndsay from driving. A huge man with a bull head crashed with the car and sent it flying to the other side of the road. A moment later, the car exploded into pieces. The Minotaur roared and vanished instantly.

Then, everything went black again.


	19. XVIII: Ryder

What happened?" Daphney asked as she saw Ryder and Jade sitting on the ground.

Jade and Ryder shook their heads and regrouped. Chris helped Jade stand up. Ryder shakes the dust off from his clothes. Ryder took his bag from his cabin because it was already evening. The quest will soon start.

The four of them walked towards to the dining pavilion for the private dinner. The campers had already dispersed that left them alone together with Chiron and Katie. Chiron doesn't want to expose the quest so as to avoid fight among the other demigods.

They refresh what they've discussed during the afternoon and prepared for the quest. Chiron told them that the campers knew that they'll be gone due to mortal purposes. Afterwards, they went to the camp's entrance.

"So," Chris said, "where's our ride?"

Chiron smiled and looked up. Few meters away, a large mast of ship floated in midair in wooden black colour. The sails were in yellow and engrave on light blue colour, the name of the ship. Chasity.

"Well," Chiron said, "this is it. May the gods be ever in your favour."

Ryder looked at Chiron. "That's from Hunger Games."

"I stand corrected" Jade whispered.

Chiron and Katie smiled at them and they started to climb the rope ladder. Ryder is in the middle part of the rope ladder when Chiron called him. He looked down. Chiron threw something at him. He grabbed it and examined. It is a metal watch.

"What's this?" Ryder called out.

"A gift from your brother!" Chiron replied

"Who?" Ryder called out again. Chiron smiled.

"Percy Jackson and Tyson!" Chiron replied again. "They wished you good luck on your quest!"

"Tell them I owe them a lot!" Ryder said.

Chiron nodded and made his way back to the camp. Ryder looked at the watch again. He gave it a soft press and it turned into a metal shield.

There are images swirling in the shield: a Cyclops, the Golden Fleece, and a ship. Ryder gave it another press and it turned back into normal and placed it on his left wrist. He looked at the canoe lake of the camp and to the cabin he used to sleep.

Someone's head came out from the entrance. Ryder looked up and saw Jade.

"What are you waiting for fish head?" Jade asked.

Ryder smiled.

"Let's finish the prophecy and kick some monster butts," Ryder said and climbed up to the entrance.


	20. XIX: Ryder

Chasity is superb. It has latest technologies that include new upgraded aircraft maintenance tool and a large container of foods and beverages. It has green and red walls and blue floorings. Daphney is on the wheels, manoeuvring the ship upwards.

"I don't think I can control this ship fully" Daphney whimpered.

"Then why did you take the wheels?" Jade said.

"Sky instinct" Daphney answered.

Daphney started the engines and the ship zoomed forward very fast. All of them stumbled on the floor.

"Is there anything that can slow this down?" Chris yelled.

Daphney tried to regain her composure and pushed the yellow button. Then, the ship stopped from zooming forward as if it is floating now.

"Thank the –, "Ryder said as the rest started to stand up, but the ship fell downwards.

All of them screamed in panic. Chris took hold of Jade's arms which made her blushed. Ryder looked from sideways, trying to think of a way in stopping the ship. Then he had a weird plan.

Ryder took his baseball bat case and opened it. He willed it to turn into a sceptre. He understood now. This gift came from his father where it yields the power of two nations. Then he heard a voice in his mind. The power of the two nations is upon you, he remembered. Ryder concentrated himself ordering the ship to stop. The ship continued to fall. He put his power in ordering the ship to stop.

A few minutes later, the ship stopped. Then, it rose upward and zoomed moderately. Ryder opened his eyes and blinked. The ship started to run normally. He looked at everybody who just stared at him.

All of them laughed and thanked Ryder for saving their lives.

.

.

After everybody rested on their bunks, Ryder went up to the upper deck and sat on the edge of the ship. He looked at the stars, remembering the constellations he learned from his mother when they had a vacation in Hawaii. Then, he remembered his fathers.

He smiled. "Thank you…dads."

"You're welcome" a voice boomed behind Ryder.

Ryder turned around and saw two men. One wears a khaki shirt and Bermuda shorts while the other man still had a blue-green cloak, the same men in his dreams and the blackout.

"D..Dads?" Ryder asked.

They gave Ryder a smile.

"We won't be long," Neptune said. "There's a business we need to attend to."

"We're here to wish you success on your journey Ryder," Poseidon said.

Ryder stood up and hugged his fathers.

"Thank you" Ryder muttered.

Poseidon and Neptune patted Ryder on the head and gave him a smile.

"So," Neptune said, "we're going now. See you again, our son. Have fun on your journey."

"I know" Ryder smiled.

"Just don't let the monsters get you down," Poseidon said.

With that, they vanished. Ryder was left alone in silence under the moonlight.


End file.
